


Kneel Down and Open Wide

by dwarrowkings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, almost face-fucking, canonical character injury, master plan - vague spoilers, shameless porn, two shots of boner, two shots of feelings, vague blood kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwarrowkings/pseuds/dwarrowkings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirty, kinky porn. No plot. Just porn.  Basically someone (I don't remember who) on tumblr complained (JUSTLY) that there wasn't enough dirty kinky filthy Derek/Stiles porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kneel Down and Open Wide

**Author's Note:**

> I have lots of feels about beat-up Stiles. Dirty, dirty feels.

Stiles opens his mouth and hits his knees in front of Derek. Derek can smell the dried blood, the sour smell of stale _fear sweat stress_ and maybe Stiles took a shower, but there are some smells that cling. The tilt of his head is defiant, a dare, licking his bottom lip just to see if Derek will take what's being offered.  
He can't not.  
He wants to mark Stiles, cover the smell of his fear and pain with his scent. He wants to do so many things to Stiles, dirty, filthy, _illegal_ things with and to Stiles, but he won't do any of them.  
He runs his fingernails along the underside of Stiles's jaw, human fingernails, red eyes, and tips his head back. Stiles goes easily, his mouth falling wide open in invitation. It's like his jaw unhinges, and Derek wants to push and take and feel the slick way his tongue slides, but he won’t, not right now.  
He keeps one hand on Stiles's jaw, rubbing at the underside of Stiles's bottom lip, the pad of his thumb catching on the healing split, and he unbuttons his pants with his other hand.  
Stiles tongue flicks out again, and catches Derek's thumb and his lip cracks, fresh blood pooling under Derek's now more-werewolf-than-anything-thumbnail. He can feel his teeth on his lips, pushes his tongue against them as he pulls his cock out.  
He hears Stiles whimper - he's been oddly silent this whole time, like he's letting Derek do what he wants. _Submission_ his wolf howls, the best kind.  
He swipes the blood across his bottom lip, and before it can dry, he rubs his dick in the same path his thumb had taken. Stiles opens his mouth a little more, begging without words, and Derek feels a thrill of pleasure in denying him. He slides his cock back to the center of Stiles's bottom lip. Stiles tries to open his mouth wider, to push his head so that Derek is fucking his mouth, but Derek presses his thumb against the open cut, holds Stiles in place.  
He jerks himself off, slow and sweet, the knuckles of his left hand brushing against Stiles's chin on the upstroke. He feels Stiles's breath quicken, hot, damp puffs of it against Derek's dick, and he's almost there. Stiles licks his bottom lip again, catching blood and pre-come and Derek is so close.  
He looks up at Derek, his eyes still defiant and framed with his stupid charcoal-smudges of eyelashes, and it's that that does him in, the way that Stiles isn't submissive, but is just letting Derek jerk off on his face. He comes in Stiles's mouth, and Stiles just holds it there, come on his tongue, waiting.  
Derek digs his nail into Stiles's cut again, the blood pushing into his mouth with the force of it. He curls his fingers under Stiles's jaw and tightens his grip and pulls up. Stiles rises easily, even if he can hear the way his knees creak. He's still hard, and Derek's eyes grow hotter at the thought of Stiles thinking about this later and fisting his hand around himself.  
Derek presses his mouth to Stiles's, his tongue licking around the space where his thumb still is, forcing Stiles's jaw open and practically lapping the come out of his mouth.  
Stiles makes a broken sound and Derek licks at his teeth, tasting himself and Stiles and blood on his tongue.


End file.
